


counting numbers

by basement_ghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, dream is a scaredy cat when it comes to puffy, moma/papa puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement_ghost/pseuds/basement_ghost
Summary: 10...9...8...7...orjust a random fic i got the idea for last night about puffy counting down from 10 and scaring dream when he's being a villain and all that
Relationships: None?
Kudos: 4





	counting numbers

"How dumb can you all be!? I'm a god, I can revive people from the dead! I did it to tommy, i can do it to anyone else!"

Dream stood above everyone else on a cliff. He had his arms held out to his sides as he was grinning widely in victory.

"I'm the god that this server deserves! I'm--"

Puffy stepped forward, standing in front of everyone else in the crowd. She spoke nothing.

"Oh? Do you need a lesson to be taught, Puffy?" Dream looked down at her.

Puffy looked up at him with a blank stare.

"ten."

Dream stared at her. "what?"

"nine."

He shook his head. "hey, what the hell do you think you're doing??"

"eight."

"stop it!" he growled.

"seven."

"stop it! i'll kill you if you keep going!"

"six."

dream took a step back.

"five."

it wasn't long before he ran away.

"mom? what the heck was that about?" foolish looked down at her.

"i knew his weakness, i've raised him from a baby. he's still scared of it." puffy laughed.


End file.
